<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shape of you by cuddlyfoxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537175">Shape of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes'>cuddlyfoxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyfoxes/pseuds/cuddlyfoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzuyu in love with Sana's lips and vice versa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shape of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blue haired girl named Chou Tzuyu finished her last glass of vermouth. She was stressed about many things, which made her want to find an escape. <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Right now, this tall girl had just been under a lot of pressure, including from her own family who were demanding a lot from her.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Tzuyu is required to be a graceful and elegant girl</span></span> <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">for the sake of her family's good name in the future.</span></span> <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">The Chou family is a wealthy and respected family.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">There have been many men from conglomerate families introduced to Tzuyu, but Tzuyu always refuses.</span></span> Tzuyu has no sexual attraction to men. She is a lesbian. However, she kept it a secret from everyone. She even pretended to be dating a man just as a cover.</p><p>Once a month, she comes to a bar which is specifically for lesbians. The bar is called lesbar. Oftentimes she looks for girls who she thinks are beautiful, but she hasn't found the ideal figure in her eyes. Finally, Tzuyu finished off the last sip of vermouth. Tonight, she's had 3 glasses of vermouth, 3 glasses of tequilla, 2 glasses of whiskey, 2 glasses of bourbon, a glass of vodka and a bottle of soju.</p><p>She's really drunk tonight. She intended to find the nearest hotel, because there was no way she could return home this drunk. However she could not walk alone, because her high alcohol content made her unable to even stand up completely. She drank too much, but there was no other way for her to relieve stress.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" ask pink haired girl softly.</p><p>Tzuyu who is really drunk is amazed by the beauty of the girl who greeted her in this bar.</p><p>"The bar is closing soon, you know? You have to go home," said the girl.</p><p>"You're... this bar customer too?" asked Tzuyu while still drunk.</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Take me to the nearest hotel, please?" Tzuyu begging and still drunk. </p><p>Unexpectedly, the girl didn't reject her. "Sure!" she said.</p><p>The girl help Tzuyu who is still drunk so that Tzuyu can walk to the hotel which is located only 50 meters from the bar.</p><p>At the front office of the hotel, Tzuyu only handed over her black card when checking in at the hotel to stay overnight and then the girl helped Tzuyu walk to her room. Tzuyu booked a special suites room for a night's stay.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me book the hotel tonight."</p><p>"It's okay. I'll say goodbye to you then?" said the girl.</p><p>"Wait, I don't know your name yet," said Tzuyu.</p><p>"My name is Minatozaki Sana," she replied with a sweet smile.</p><p>"Sana... What a beautiful name," said Tzuyu who was still drunk.</p><p>Suddenly Tzuyu, who was on the sofa, grabbed the girl and made her sit on her lap.</p><p>"E, eh?" said Sana.</p><p>"Call me Tzuyu,"</p><p>"Tzu-Tzuyu?"</p><p>"I know you're gonna love this," said Tzuyu softly.</p><p>Tzuyu tightly gripped Sana's hip, who was facing her head on. In this way, their positions face each other.</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Tzu-tzuyu, wait. This is too-"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Am I too harsh? I'll try to be gentle for you," said Tzuyu softly.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"We don't even know each other!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"It doesn't matter to me."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"But- aahh!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Tzuyu's lips suddenly touched Sana's white neck. Tzuyu did it soft and gently. Making Sana make a sound that was enough to make Tzuyu turn on.<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Tzuyu bit Sana's neck and left a mark. Marks that Sana's neck belongs to her.</span> </span>
</p><p><span class="VIiyi"> Finally, <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Sana started to join Tzuyu's game. He hugged Tzuyu's nape tightly. </span> </span> <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Tzuyu's strong eyes met Sana's teary eyes. A gaze full of love and lust.</span> </span></p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Should I turn off the light? Or should we move to the bed?" asked Tzuyu.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"No, let's just do this right now on this sofa."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Alri-" before Tzuyu had time to finish his sentence, Sana suddenly grabbed her lips. Bite at it lustfully.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">It's fantastic. Tzuyu had never done anything this far before. At best, only a brief kiss. However, this partner was surprisingly astute. Tzuyu was surprised at the aggressive kiss from the girl in front of her. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">In fact, at first Tzuyu was the one who invited Sana to this game, but she was defeated by the girl. Tzuyu is totally crazy about Sana's lip-play. Tzuyu felt a little embarrassed. She wanted to win this lip-play with Sana.<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Tzuyu who was still drunk, suddenly picked up Sana, and slammed her on the sofa. Then, Tzuyu positioned herself above Sana. She</span></span>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b"> played harsher this time. Tzuyu kiss Sana's lips even more brutally than before. Sana shocked, but still enjoy it well. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">This time, Sana decided to be more passive. She follows all of Tzuyu's games, and just gives up while hugging the body above her. Tonight, she decided being a submissive.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Tzuyu felt proud. This time, even it's her first time, she wouldn't ever let the girl named Sana win at the game she started. Tzuyu definitely gonna be the dominant tonight and will always be.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">The two of them played until one of them was tired and fell asleep. Until finally, Tzuyu woke up in the morning with no clothes on. Tzuyu found herself alone in that spacious hotel room. She was looking for the girl who what with her all night, but there was no one besides her.<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Finally, Tzuyu found a piece of paper on the table. There, written cellphone number and a lipmark.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Maybe, next week Tzuyu will invite her again?</span> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>